


The Boss 5: Partners

by grey853



Series: The Boss [5]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Humor, M/M, Male Slash, explicit sex and language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 21:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey853/pseuds/grey853
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of "The Boss" series which takes place after "Zero Sum", but before "Demons". It also comes before "The Boss: Lost, but Found". Scully figures out Mulder and Skinner's secret. After she rants a little bit, she leaves and Mulder and Skinner can get back to business. Bad boys, bad boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boss 5: Partners

06 Jan 1998 

Warning: This is a story of love between two men. Don't read any further if that's not what you like. 

Disclaimer: Much to my everlasting chagrin, the Fox Empire and Chris Carter own the characters of Mulder, Skinner, and Scully. I, on the other hand, own almost nothing, but my principles, morals, and imagination. Well, some can argue the morals, but that's their problem. 

Archive: MKRA/MSSS OK 

Rating: NC-17. I promise. 

Summary: This is part of "The Boss" series which takes place after "Zero Sum", but before "Demons". It also comes before "The Boss: Lost, but Found". Scully figures out Mulder and Skinner's secret. After she rants a little bit, she leaves and Mulder and Skinner can get back to business. Bad boys, bad boys. 

* * *

**The Boss 5: Partners**  
by Grey  
[Grey853@aol.com](mailto:Grey853@aol.com?subject=Partners)

* * *

Never ambush your partner. The rule ranked at the top of the lists of survival tidbits in the FBI unofficial handbook. However, Dana Katherine Scully decided that after a boring weekend of paperwork and apartment cleaning, Mulder would make the perfect target. When he walked in wearing the same suit from the previous Friday and a goofy grin, she took aim. 

"Hey, Mulder, have a nice weekend?" 

Alert to every nuance of Scully tones, he immediately recognized the you WILL tell me everything before I shoot you again signal. 

Smile gone, he defensively offered, "Fine, Scully. How about yours?" 

"Oh, you know, it was just your average worry yourself sick until you finally get a call in the middle of the night kind of thing." 

"You're trying to make me feel guilty here, aren't you, Scully." 

"Yeah, is it working?" " 

"Not enough to tell you who I was with this weekend." 

"Oh, really?" 

Shit, the Scully's got a challenge tone. 

"I didn't mean that I'm not going to tell you eventually, but..." 

"Well, I should hope not, but what?" 

Blushing slightly, Mulder tried not to look into her riveting blue eyes. Skinner would kill him if he broke his promise. They'd agreed to tell Scully about their recent relationship only when he and Skinner could tell her together. The only person he loved almost as much as his boss was Scully. The only person with power over him besides Walter was Scully. Shit. 

"But I don't want to say anything yet." 

"Why not? Do I know this person? Don't you think I would approve? It's not Phoebe again is it?" 

She moved closer, standing next to him. Then she stopped. "Mulder?" 

"What?" 

"Are you wearing cologne?" 

Cheeks flushed slightly more red. "You know I never wear anything but Mulder Spice. It's just me under here. I swear I took a shower." 

Following the scent, she shook her head, her eyes slightly out of focus. "You're wearing something different. But, then again, it smells really familiar." 

"I swear, Scully, if you start a scratch and sniff test, I'm out of here." 

Click. "Oh my god." Double click. "It's Skinner." 

"Damn, you're good. You didn't tell me you were part bloodhound." 

"You calling me a bitch, Mulder?" 

Plopping down at his desk, face dropped to his hands to cover his face, Mulder surrendered. "Jesus, Scully it's not even 8 A.M." 

Silence. He peeked up and saw her staring at him, her pouty lips tight. 

"Sorry about the bloodhound crack." 

"I don't give a shit about that. Is it really Skinner you were with this weekend?" 

"Would it do any good to deny it?" 

"No." 

"Then yeah." 

"Shit." 

Trying desperately to mitigate damages, he tried to explain. "I swear Walter and I were going to tell you, but we wanted to do it together outside of work, maybe at a quiet dinner." 

"Walter?" 

"Sometimes he lets me call him sir." 

"Jesus, Mulder." Shaking her head with utter disbelief, Scully finally realized the reason for the ambush rule--backfire. 

She sat down heavily in her own chair, her mind exploding with blazing Mulder/Skinner combos. Her cheeks suddenly matched her hair. 

"You okay, Scully?" 

Taking a moment to compose herself, she finally answered. "I'm fine, Mulder, but when exactly did you lose your mind?" 

"Must've been Friday evening right after Walter licked my...." 

"Don't even, Mulder." His foolish, lop-sided smile made her finally do the same. 

Then her serious intellect body-slammed her heart and she asked, "You do realize he's your boss?" 

"You got that right." 

"Mulder, please." 

"Well, you asked." 

"Are you two really a couple or was it just a weekend thing?" 

Mulder snapped, "Is that what you really think of me, Scully? You think I'd just fuck the boss, a man like Walter Skinner, as a fling?" 

"I didn't mean it like that." 

"Then how did you mean it? Besides, do you think Skinner's going to screw unstable Spooky Mulder on a whim? I mean there's danger and there's danger and our AD's a cautious man." 

"Not too cautious apparently." 

He started for the door, the anger dragging at his limbs. 

Scully stood, ready to follow. "Mulder, please, don't go. I'm sorry. We need to talk. I need to understand." 

He hesitated and then turned slowly, his eyes shadowed with hurt. "What exactly is it you need to understand, Scully? I love a man or that I love Walter Skinner?" 

"Both I guess. Come on, Mulder be fair. Before this morning it never occurred to me that you might be gay, and I sure didn't think Walter Skinner was anything but straighter than my natural hair." 

Smiling at her personal dig, he offered, "Actually, I think the term for both of us is bisexual, but it really doesn't matter at this point." 

"Why not?" 

"Because I don't plan to be with anyone else ever again." 

Cocking her head, she studied her partner like she'd never seen the man before. Then her eyes softened as did her voice. "You really love him?" 

Shyly he nodded. "Yeah, Scully I do. I never in my wildest dreams ever imagined I'd be sleeping with Walter Skinner or any man for that matter, but I've got to tell you, he's the one. I can't put into words how he makes me feel when he touches me or strokes me with his kindness. Face it, Scully, I've never had much tenderness in my life. Walter gives me that and more." 

Soaking in the value and tone of his words, Scully finally said, "I'm jealous, Mulder. You've got someone in your life besides your partner." 

After a short, awkward silence, she teased, "I hope you realize, a lot of women at the bureau are going to be pissed when they find out the hottest AD has been snatched up." 

"Well, I'm not sharing." 

"Selfish." 

"You bet." 

Scully crossed her arms and asked cautiously, "So, how are you two going to handle this relationship when it comes to the job?" 

"What relationship would that be, Agent Scully?" 

Skinner's deep voice bombed the room. Mulder wanted to faint, hide, or deep throat the man. He just couldn't decide. 

Scully blushed a hot pink and cleared her throat to speak. "Maybe you should close the door first, sir." 

"Maybe you should just answer the question." The barely controlled anger focused at Scully. Mulder didn't dare speak. 

"Sir, it's not what you think." 

"You're psychic now, Agent Scully?" 

"God, I hope not, Walter. I'm already in deep shit." 

"Shut up, Agent Mulder. I'll deal with you later." Mulder licked his lips and bit his tongue. He started to sweat nicely. Skinner was in full boss mode. 

"Sir, I don't think this is the best place to have this conversation. Maybe we should all go out and discuss this change in department dynamics." 

"I do believe that was the original plan, but since Agent Mulder has taken it upon himself to disregard my direct order, we're going to have it here." 

Scully, amazed at her partner's silence and submissive posture, stood her ground. "You're wrong, sir." 

The voice lowered. "Excuse me?" 

"Agent Mulder did not disregard your order. I am the one at fault here. I knew he'd been with someone because of his call this weekend. When I recognized your cologne, he was honest with me about it." 

"You smelled my cologne?" 

"I believe it's called marking your territory, sir." 

Mulder chuckled to himself in the corner, but seeing Walter's embarrassment, settled right down. Watching his two partners do a major, full-blown face off was better than alien autopsies any time. 

"Agent Scully, are you going to have a problem with this?" 

Narrowing her eyes to laser points, she answered carefully. "I don't have a problem unless Mulder has a problem. The thing is, sir, that we both know Agent Mulder pretty well. I have the highest respect for his work, but frankly, he's never been real stable in his personal life." 

"Hey, Scully, that's not fair." 

"Stay out of this, Agent Mulder." Irritated, but not stupid, he remained quiet. 

"Sir, I'd have these concerns regardless. He often acts rashly and damn the consequences. We've both been witness to those events and the aftermath." 

He reflected on the value of her concerns before he finally spoke. "Do you consider me an impulsive man, someone who doesn't bother with thinking ahead, someone who doesn't fully analyze the full ramification of every deed, Agent Scully? 

As if answering a double Jeopardy question for the championship, she hesitated. "No, I'd have to say, in my experience, you are not." 

"Believe me when I say that I know full well the seriousness of this course of action. I also want you to understand that I love Mulder. I'm going to do my best to make him happy." 

"Well, sir, you never have been one for easy assignments." 

"And I don't plan to fail." 

"I just want to remind you that I carry live rounds. If you hurt him in any way, I plan to use at least one of them on your heart. Are we clear on that?" 

"Loud and clear." 

Taking a deep breath, she reached over and grabbed a stack of files from her desk. "Sir, if you'd excuse me, I've got some forms to take down to Agent Morrissey in records." 

""You're dismissed." 

"Thank you, sir." As she went past the AD, she winked at Mulder and headed out the door. Closing it behind her, both men heard the turning of the lock from the other side. 

Skinner shook his head in bewildered fascination. "Damn, she's good." 

"Isn't she though. I told you we couldn't keep it from her." 

"So you did." Smiling at his cornered lover for the first time since entering the office, Skinner made his move. Standing in front of Mulder, he raised both arms and caged him against the wall. 

"Walter, we're in the office." 

"Really?" Leaning in, he hungrily took Mulder's mouth, while his body pressed him back firmly. Erection against erection had each man swallowing groans. 

"Make room, Walter." As soon as he'd stepped back a few inches, Mulder dropped to his knees. The sound of the zipper hardened Walter even more. Hot lips nibbled at the tip and then engulfed him. A busy mouth licked, dipped, sucked, and vacuumed all nine inches of Walter's thick cock. Fucking Mulder's face tightened every muscle and made each pulsing nerve lightning flash. Walter's hips quickened, balls pulled up, and just as ecstasy waved, it all stopped. 

"What the fuck? Mulder, please. You bastard, you can't stop." The mass of whining flesh nearly puddled on the floor. 

"Don't worry. I'm not finished and neither are you." Like a magician with a trick coin, he slipped a small, foiled packet into Walter's breast pocket. 

"Hold on just a minute." 

"God, Mulder, no wonder Scully shot you." Skinner still braced himself forward, too stiff to move elsewhere. 

Seconds later, Mulder swung up between the two arms. "Look, Walter. Scully has lotions. Do you prefer the aloe enriched or are you an original formula kind of guy?" 

"Drop you pants, Mulder, and assume the position." 

"Yes, sir, officer. Full cavity search?" 

Snatching up the a blue bottle, Walter trembled as he coated his fingers with the white creamy fluid. Mulder leaned forward, spread his legs and offered the bare-bottom prize. 

Shoving in a slick finger, he pumped the opening quickly until he added a second. Mulder jerked in pleasure as each stroke sent a fire that gobbled up every thought except fuck me, fuck me now. 

"Come on, Walter, I need it." 

Getting the condom from his pocket, Walter rolled and readied for the big push. Adding more lotion to his cock, he then steadied Mulder's narrow hips. Placing the tip between the slippery ass cheeks, he pressed forward, giving just enough time for his lover to adjust. Mulder, his voice and mind paralyzed by a maelstrom of sensation, could still signal with his impatient butt to move it along. 

Walter got the message big time and lost all reason. Ramming up against Mulder's backside, brought him to the hilt. Napalm could not have stilled his hips. He ground into Mulder and powerfully pumped his rear until he felt the spasms. The tight wave of ripples triggered his own release and the two men twitched and locked together. 

After a few minutes, Walter reached down to hold the edge of the condom as he withdrew and threw it away. Without his lover to support him, Mulder, still dizzy, found himself slipping sideways toward the corner. A strong arm caught him and eased him over to one of the chairs. 

Seeing a pallor rather than a flush, alarmed Skinner. "Are you okay?" 

"Jesus, Walter, I can't believe we just did this." 

"You don't look so good, Mulder. Maybe you should put your head between your knees." 

"Walter, there's kink and then there's kink. Just let me catch my breath." 

While Mulder calmed down, Walter hurriedly redressed himself and looked around. 

"Oh shit, Mulder." 

"What?" 

"I sure hope Scully has some kleenex." 

"Why?" 

"Because I really don't want to explain that mess in the corner." 

"Maybe we could say it's just lotion." 

"She knows forensics, Mulder." 

"Then I guess we better clean the chair, too, huh?" 

Nodding, trying to keep from laughing at the rather sheepish expression on his well-fucked lover's face , Walter said, "You know, Mulder, I think we'd better start laying down some ground rules about work and play." 

"Well, we've got the laying down part already." 

"Maybe we should meet to discuss this later after you've had a chance to get yourself together." 

Feeling more energized, Mulder looked up and locked stares. "A meeting, sir?" 

"How about 4:00 this afternoon, my office?" 

"Yes, sir. And should I bring the lotion?" 

"Unless you prefer dry runs, I'd consider it advisable." 

"You're the boss." 

"Then consider it an order, Agent Mulder." 

"Yes, sir." 

While Walter turned to finish cleaning up and Mulder started to get dressed, the young agent smiled to himself. He took a mental inventory, listing all the things he and Scully had in the office that might facilitate the meeting with Skinner. He grinned wider when he realized he was going to need a bigger briefcase. 

* * *

The end.


End file.
